


Where's Takeda-Sensei?

by AbysmalBlackhole (orphan_account), haikyuu hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, i love these silly teachers, its a teacher romance, sad takeda, the angst isnt too intense, they love each other too :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbysmalBlackhole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haikyuu%20hoe
Summary: Ukai can't find Takeda anywhere, no contact, no communication for days. This isn't how it was supposed to be. This is a different way to how Ukai decided to coach Karasuno!
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, other implied relationships
Kudos: 102





	1. takeda misses practice

**Author's Note:**

> i've written two things now. a chatfic and this. please pardon my shitty writing. i just love these teacher boys. Anyways, this is an alternate to how Ukai became their coach

A man stood in the doorway to gym number two. He had longish blonde hair tied back, and to Daichi and Sugawara, he was vaguely recognizable. But they weren't quite sure from where.

"Sir? Can we help you?" The captain inquired, and the man jumped. "Oh. H-hello. I'm Ukai Keishin, uhh, I'm looking for Takeda-Sensei? Your teacher, maybe?"

" _Woah, Ukai?_ Like the old coach Ukai?" A short boy with orange hair piped up from by the net, before getting slammed in the face with a ball. "Kageyama!" He raged, and Ukai drowned out their argument.

"Sorry sir. Takeda-Sensei has barely showed up for all of our classes, we're in the dark too." Ukai did his best to hide his probably still very obvious dissapointment. "You're the coach he was trying to recruit, aren't you?" 

Ukai scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess I was."

The black haired boy grinned. "Well, I'm Daichi, the Karasuno captain. This is my vice captain, Sugawara." He beckoned over a silvery haired boy. 

"Well, great to meet you. Do you know if you could smuggle me in to the faculty room to look for him?" Daichi looked taken aback. "Takeda-sensei said you didn't want to coach us. Why are you looking for him then?" Ukai turned red. "Just, haven't seem him lately. Worried."

Daichi gave a toothy smirk. "We'll do our best. Suga, can you watch over everything?" Sugawara nodded, his hair flopping into his face, before he brushed it away. "Yeah. If you see Kiyoko while you're in there, tell her she's late!" Daichi laughed and started walking.

Ukai followed. "Who's Kiyoko?" He asked, curiously. "Kiyoko is our club manager. She's very nice, pretty quiet. She's late today though." Ukai nodded. "So you guys got unlucky with some lazy manager?" He asked, before Daichi stopped suddenly and faced him.

"Kiyoko is the least lazy person ever. She works so hard at everything she does. Don't insult her." Ukai backed up a little from him, "S-sorry kid. Won't do it again." Daichi looked down and kicked the dirt a little. "Sorry sir. Didn't mean to blow up."

The blonde man grinned. "No big deal kid. Let's keep-" 

"Speak of the devil!" Ukai looked mildly annoyed. "Kiyoko!" A black haired girl appeared and the blonde looked her over. "Who's this, Daichi?" She nodded to the stranger next to her coach. "Ukai Keishin. He's looking for Takeda-sensei. Seen him?"

Much to Ukai's dissapointment, Kiyoko shook her head. "No. That's why I'm late. I was supposed to go to him after school for some club papers but he wasn't there and I looked around for him." Ukai grinned a little at the girl, "So you are a real hard worker then, huh." The manager tilted her head. "Hm?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." And Daichi looked between them. "Anyways, Sugawara was looking for you, we're gonna head on." Kiyoko nodded firmly and stepped aside to let them pass. "Thanks Kiyoko!" Ukai gave a little nod of approval. "She seems nice."

The two walked in silence until they got inside. "Upstairs here, then we go right and we're there. Students aren't really allowed in but if you find Takeda he can come out and talk to us." Ukai gave Daichi a grateful nod, taking the stairs two at a time and trying not to destroy them with his muddy sneakers.

"Here you are." Daichi smiled and the tracksuit-clad man once again nodded his head. "Thanks, cap." The captain grinned back at him. "No problem! I'll wait here for you." He said, leaning against the wall of the school as Ukai disappeared into the faculty room. 

"Takeda-sensei?" He asked quietly, to no one in particular, until he saw the recognizable green jacket by a desk. And there he was, Takeda, passed out at his computer. Ukai snuck over. "Hey, teach." The blonde man tapped the teacher's shoulder, who jolted awake and fell out of his chair.

Ukai coughed, "S-sorry sensei." Takeda looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing here Ukai?" the teacher in green asked, and Ukai rubbed his head. "I hadn't seen you in a wh- don't change the subject. Are you okay? You were passed out, Takeda." Takeda seemed to take note and looked down at the table with a little head imprint in it.

"Oh. Yeah, I've just been busy. Looking uhh, for a backup coach." Ukai seemed a little shocked. "Why would you do that?" Takeda shook his head. "You said you weren't going to coach them." He lifted a brow.

"So, are you saying you'll coach them?" The 'coach' backed up. "I-I didn't say that."

"So I should look for a backup?"

"No!"

"So you'll coach."

"N-no, that's- Takeda, look."

Takeda glared. "I want to coach them, but it isn't that simple! I was on that team remember? I practiced in that gym." Ukai glared at the tile below his feet. "I can't get back in there. I'll want to play too much." Takeda looked down. "I get it. Nostalgia thing?"

The blonde man snapped back up. "No! It's not that, it's- I- they're good kids. I met Daichi and that manager of yours is a sweetheart. But. I- I can't. Maybe one day, Takeda." Takeda narrowed his eyes. "We're doing a practice match, please come. Their coach probably played you at one point!" 

This caught Ukai's attention. "What team?"

"Nekoma. You know their assistant coach right? And their coach was friends with your grandfather!"  
  
"God! Fine, I'll do it! But only until the Nekoma game. You're lucky you're cute." Takeda looked up with a blush. "R-really?" but Ukai was already at the door, "C'mon Daichi, I want to watch you guys practice."

"So are you coaching us, Ukai-sensei?"

"God, you Karasuno kids are so nosy. Let's go!"

Takeda grinned hearing their voices fade away, and when he was sure they were gone he let out a monstrous yell of victory. " _Yes!"_


	2. the loss at nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team loses to Nekoma and Takeda gets ready to say bye to Ukai.

Ukai was carrying some volleyballs over his shoulder as he and the team walked to the bus. Takeda went around and popped the door open for the team, who filed in slowly. The teacher hopped back out and walked over to Ukai.

"Hey, you got all those?" He asked quietly. Ukai nodded, loading them into the back of the bus. "It's fine, I'm all good." Takeda gave a sad nod and started to the driver's seat. "Hey, teach, wait up a sec."

The teacher froze and stared at the ground. "I- god, I stink at feelings Takeda. I want-" Takeda grimaced. " _God,_ for fucks sake. I get it. You want to leave. That's okay. Leave. Just don't upset the kids, let's get back to Karasuno." 

Ukai reached out an arm for him but looked to the ground when he missed. The two filed into the bus, Takeda taking the driver's seat and Ukai taking the chair behind it.

-

The bus screeched to a halt and the kids filed off, most of them almost passed out. "Hey. Takeda, please, wait,"  
  
Takeda glared. "Stop it Ukai. If you leave, I don't care." Ukai glowered at the teacher, and a little more loudly than he had wanted, he called out for Takeda. " _Fucking listen to me, Takeda._ "

The kids looked back, surprised, but seeing the angry look on their coach's face, averted their eyes and started to walk back to the gym. "Takeda, look, I don't- I don't want to leave. I just don't know how I can stay."

Takeda seemed surprised, looking back at the coach with wide eyes. "Really? Why not though? Is it me? The students?" Ukai shook his head quickly. "It's being Ukai. It just makes me feel bad all the time about being in the gym." 

"That's where you played, I know." The man in green said. Ukai nodded. "It is, and I just don't- yes. Y'know, I'll stay. Does it really matter anyways? I want to help those kids."

-

Ukai and Takeda walked back into the gym quietly and both could feel the student's eyes on them. "Everyone, gather up." Their coach called. "C'mon, quick quick." Kiyoko stood in the back and the club members filed in and sat around the teachers. "Coach Ukai will be staying with us for at least a little while." Takeda beamed and Ukai gave a toothy grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Now. You bunch are unorganized to say it as nicely as possible. Carrot-top and Kageyama, that quick attack is something useless without refinement. You can't make the starting lineup with one attack."

The two seemed a little offended but nodded. "And the rest of you? Sure. Good, but all of you stink at one thing at the very least. Recieves. We'll be doing them a _lot_ at the next practices. Serving all of you could do well to practice at.

Suga and Kageyama were visibly offended but gave their nods of confirmation as well.

"So. I want all of you to practice when you can. With each other or a wall, doesn't matter to me."

-

Ukai and Takeda were cleaning up the gym a little bit that night. "Thanks for staying Ukai. I appreciate it, a lot."

If only Takeda knew why Ukai was really staying.

-

"Oh, they're gonna date." Nishinoya gave a wide smile. "No way!" Tanaka disagreed quickly. "Those two? They're our teachers guys, we shouldn't be talking about them." Ennoshita said quickly, which Daichi rolled his eyes at.

"I'll bet," He bit into the meat bun. "Twenty bucks says they're dating by the end of this month." He smiled. "Really? The end of this month is soon Daichi! I'll bet against that," Tanaka smirked and added ten bucks to the slowly growing pool. Bets were placed and it was on.


	3. the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda has things to say to Ukai, and Ukai has responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, it's been two days and this whole fic is done now :D thanks for the attention this has recieved! y'all are the b e s t <3

Ukai tugged on a dirty white t-shirt and went to go make instant ramen. He didn't have a huge apartment. Working at your families store didn't bring that kind of luxury, but since when did Ukai need high-class living?

The microwave drummed quietly as it spun and just as it beeped, there was a knock at the door.

Curious, Ukai walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole, and saw that black hair and green jacket and _died._

He picked his jaw up from the floor and called 'one sec' before running to turn off the microwave. "Sorry! One moment!"  
  
Ukai launched himself back to the door, and tired and panting, opened it. Takeda jumped at the door, which swung open suddenly.

"Hello, Ukai-san! I- came to see you. I guess." Ukai really was trying to hide the blush on his face, but when I say he was failing _miserably,_ I mean it.

"And!" Takeda gave a wide smile. "To bring you these!" The teacher whipped out his hand from behind his back and revealed a bouquet of blue and yellow flowers. The blue ones were hanging bluebells, and scattered in between were yellow and white camellias.

Ukai's face at that point was glowing red, near falling off. "Oh. You didn't have too. Plus, the flowers will probably wilt and die in my musty apartment like everything else does." Takeda looked down, dissapointed. "Oh."

"But, uhh- thank you for thinking of me anyways. It was nice."

"I just brought them to say thank you for coaching the team. I know you weren't sure and I probably annoyed you into it anyways."

As Ukai let Takeda into his mostly dirty apartment, though the front was clean enough, Takeda gave a few loud coughs. "Sorry. Smells like smoke in here, doesn't it?" Disappearing for a moment, Ukai returned with a can of room freshener and sprayed it a little. "That better?"

The teacher gave a light hearted nod back and did his best to not stare around the apartment. Everything about it screamed Coach Ukai.

The tracksuits sitting on the couch and the ashtrays littered around on every surface. There were posters of Karasuno volleyball and just about every other team as well. There was a jar of coins, very sloppily labelled 'Travel Fund' and a holder on the counter for hairties. There were boxes of store bleach on the coffee table as well as things of shampoo.

"You really care about your hair, huh." Takeda noted, and Ukai laughed back. "Yeah, I do, I guess. Kinda my most defining feature." The coach gave a playful wink.

The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment. "The flowers, uhh, where should I put them?" Takeda asked, while the blonde ransacked his cupboard. "Here!" He pulled out a glass vase and set it on the table, where the teacher unwrapped the flowers and placed them into it. "Thanks." 

The silence returned, and Ukai quickly broke it. "Want a beer, teach?" Takeda looked up surprised and accepted the offer, taking the beer from Ukai's outstretched hand. "Yeah, thank you, Ukai."

Scratching his head, the coach walked to the door. "Take it on a walk with me?" Once again taken aback, the sensei gave a nod and followed the coach out. The two, weirdly enough, to anyone passing by would have seemed like a matched set.

Ukai, wearing a white shirt and dark green tracksuit pants, next to Takeda, wearing his green jacket and black pants. The two chatted quietly, drinking the beer, unaware of the 20 eyes, keenly watching from hidden angles.

"So. Thanks again for coaching them. Was worried I'd have to pay through the roof to hire someone."

Ukai mocked insult. "You were gonna pay someone?" 

They stared at each other, entering the park near Ukai's apartment.

-

"They're dating! Look at those two!" A high schooler's voice whispered to his friend. "No. We can't be sure. Just wait!"

"Oh, you're telling me those two adults are just going on a normal walk at night through a romantic park?" A glare. "Could be!" 

One of them raised a hand and bonked the other over the head. "Idiot." 

-

The two eventually crashed on a bench, becoming blissfully alone with each other. They continued making small talk until Ukai looked up suddenly. "Oh, who are we kidding?" Takeda looked a little surprised. "Hm? W-what do you mean, Ukai-san?"

"I like you Takeda-sensei. And I think you like me. It's not normal to come over and drop off flowers for a colleague you met a month ago, at most. So, please." They stared at each other for a moment, Ukai trying not to change his facial expression.  
  
Takeda suddenly stood up, and so did the coach. They kept staring until, inevitably, Takeda moved in to Ukai. Their lips meet and the serenity that kiss held felt like it lasted forever, even though it was three seconds at most. 

Very suddenly, the teacher moved away. They were both blushing profusely, and they were both happy. Really happy.

-

"Pay! Up!" 

" _FUCK!"_

_"God, fine, here."_

"Wooh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its worth noting i cant write endings for shit <3


End file.
